<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Target Practice by milliusprime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079966">Target Practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime'>milliusprime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aimed towards Female Reader, F/M, Hints of Smut, NSFW themes, Smut themes, Technically Gender Neutral Reader, hints of NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arc Trooper Jesse x Reader. NSFW themes. Based on an ask to clonesandmoans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Target Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reference to NSFW. Based on a clonesandmoans ask on the clones' arm veins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote class="npf_indented">
<p></p><div><p>
                <b>Taglist: <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mLGhi_KrlYC3_pdrX37WTxA">@clonesandmoans</a> </b>
              </p></div></blockquote>
<p>————————————————————</p>
<p><b><i>You</i></b> don’t know when you agreed to it but somehow here you were, a blaster in hand, a few miles from base, aiming at a makeshift target carved into a tree. </p>
<p>Jesse’s laughter halts you, before you even have a chance to take a shot. “If you shoot now, the recoil…” he pauses at your glare, “put it this way, you’ll need bacta at the end of it. C’mere.” </p>
<p>His arms wrap around your waist, adjusting your stance, knudging your footing into the correct spots. Jesse presses a kiss behind your ear before moving away, murmuring “give it a try now.”</p>
<p>Surprisingly, you hit the target towards the edge. However, your victory is short lived, as you miss the next two shots by mere inches. He scoffs a small “beginners luck.” and proceeds to pull off the shirt of his blacks - and maybe, you got a little distracted and almost dropped the blaster. But no one had to know that, especially <i>not </i>Jesse. </p>
<p>Judging by the grin on his face, stretching his large Republic symbol tattoo - he’d caught on. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll show you how it’s done.” The cockiness was insufferably endearing, as you tossed the gun at him, in an effort to distract his piercing gaze from you.</p>
<p>His muscles tense and flex in the golden light of Cato Neimoidia’s sun with a thin sheen of sweat causing his skin to glisten. </p>
<p>A round of three shots pierce your ears, each hitting the target dead-centre with deadly ease, while the trooper shoots you a wink afterwards.</p>
<p>“Leave it to the expert, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart?” Scoffing lightly at his statement.</p>
<p>He mutters something unintelligible and starts to shoot again, slower this time, making a show of flexing his muscles and pausing between each shot. The veins is his arms caught your attention the most, lifted slightly from the tension. <i>Oh, to have those arms resting above you while he- No, we are not having these fantasies now (y/n).</i></p>
<p>He’s smirking, and you finally acknowledge your appearance - cherry red cheeks, eyes slightly widened, lips drawn between teeth. “Jesse.” You breathe out his name, before you can stop yourself.</p>
<p>His arms encase you as he pulls you close to him; the blaster long forgotten, as his lips brush lightly against yours teasingly before they crash together. Your breath stolen, heart pounding.</p>
<p>Jesse tugs at your hair, his knee slotting between your thighs in an attempt to keep you as close as possible. Whispers of praise tumble from your mouth, along with whimpers and moans being dragged from deep within your chest - one person solely on your mind, capturing all of your senses - until you were sure that the only thing in the galaxy was Jesse.</p>
<p>Pulling away all too soon, you whine at the loss of contact, head dizzyingly numb. His thumb brushes your cheek, “Stars, you’re gorgeous.” and then he’s kissing you again. Euphoria surging through your veins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>